Love through Death
by Vivi8484
Summary: 1 Year after the Straw Hats left Alabasta, they finally return! But all is not as they expect it. Sorry for shortness, but it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. **

"There it is! Alabasta!"

Luffy was currently in the galley, trying to steal food from Sanji, but both he and Sanji heard Nami's cry of joy. "WE'RE HERE!" Luffy practically screamed, before scrambling towards the stairs. After a small scuffle with Sanji, both made it up onto the dock. "Finally," Said Ussop, one leg on the rail of the _Thousand Sunny_. "It's been way too long." He finished the sentence by turning around, and surveying the ship. "I wonder what Vivi'll think of the _Thousand Sunny_." He said, stroking the rail. Nami tried to stifle her laughter at this sight, but finding she couldn't she had to turn her head. Ussop turned around; and saw her shaking with laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked confused as to why she was laughing. "You just looked so funny-" Nami's words were cut of by a shout from Luffy. "LOOK! IT'S THE GUY WITH THE ROLLERS!" He yelled, sitting cross-legged on the Lion's head. Nami and Ussop immediately stopped what they were doing, and turned to see. "Igaram!" They cried, waving. Igaram stood there for a second, before waving back. "Something seems wrong…" Said Zoro, looking at him. "Nonsense! Everything's fine!" Exclaimed Luffy, jumping to his feet, waving furiously. "No, really. Look at his face." Zoro said, seriously. "You're right…" Said Nami, and Robin, in unison. Franky and Brook stood back, wondering if they should be waving too, as they didn't know this guy. Finally, Franky walked up to deck, and started waving. After a few moments, Brook joined in. "Where's Vivi?" Whined Sanji, looking around the shoreline. "Guys, stop looking so serious!" Luffy said sternly to Nami, Zoro, and Robin. "IT'S TIME FOR FUN! WE'RE BACK IN ALABASTA! WOO HOO!" He shouted, happily.

Finally, they reached the dock, and Igaram began making his way to the ship. The Straw Hats hopped off the ship, and ran to meet him. "Hey! Long time no see!" Said Luffy, grinning like a lunatic. "Good to see you guys too." Said Igaram, smiling. _That smile looks- _Thought Nami, but her thoughts were interrupted when Igaram walked up to her. "How are you?" He asked, smiling. "Good." Nami faked a smile back. Igaram turned back to Luffy and the others. "I almost didn't recognize your ship! It's changed." "Yeah! The Merry Go…" Luffy stopped, seeing the look on Ussop's face. "Ummm… Well, we got a new ship. Yeah! This is the _Thousand Sunny_!" He said, making a hand motion that practically said 'Voilá!' "But where's Vivi? I wanna see her!" Cried Luffy, jumping around Igaram, and looking around vigorously. "Igaram? What's wrong?" Luffy heard Nami speak, and turned around to see Igaram crying softly. "Roller-Guy?" Asked Luffy, walked around Igaram so he could see Igaram's face. "Igaram? What is it? What's wrong?" Repeated Nami, looking concerned. "The princess…" Started Igaram, but couldn't finish because he let out a great sob. "Igaram?" Asked Nami, again. At the flap of wings, though, they turned to see Pell land next to them, turning back into a man. He bowed, solemnly. "Hello." He said. Chaka walked up to Igaram from behind and put an arm around his shoulder. "Pell? What's wrong?!" Cried Nami, beginning to tear up from fright. Pell looked down, tears falling from his face gently. "Princess Vivi… is dead…" He said, softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I posted this one pretty quick. Why? I was eating pizza about an hour after I posted the last one, when I realized that my pizza was olive and mushroom. My parents actually came through for me (Olive and Mushroom was the pizza I wanted.) I figured that because of that, I should come through for you. ^^**

All of the Straw Hat Pirates froze where they were standing. "Wha- What?" Gasped Nami, covering her mouth with her hands. "No way. It can't be!" She cried, ignoring the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "This has got to be a joke." Said Zoro, actually surprised about this. But one look at Igaram, Chaka, and Pell's faces told him the truth: It wasn't a joke, and Vivi was dead. "But how?" Shouted Ussop, barely able to keep it together. Pell looked up, to be able to see the pirates. "I'll tell you when we get to the palace. Come on." He started walking towards the palace, Chaka and Igaram following. As soon as Pell realized that the Straw Hats weren't following, he stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked. "Wait a minute. This is too much. To much." Said Luffy, holding up a hand. "Luffy's right." Said Sanji, taking a few steps forwards. "First of all," He pointed at Pell. "You died." He frowned, confused. "So how come you're here talking to us?" "That story can be covered at the palace as well-" "DAMMIT, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!" Zoro suddenly cut in. Sanji looked over, surprised at Zoro butting in like that. "Zoro?" He asked, confused. "Sanji's right. You died. So why are you alive?" Zoro asked, suspiciously. Pell sighed, deeply, before answering. "It's a long story…" "WELL I THINK YOU CAN TELL US RIGHT NOW!" Zoro roared, enraged. Nami, a tiny bit frightened with this change I Zoro, was already torn by the horrible news of Vivi's death, and broke down right there, sobbing hysterically. "Nami?" Asked Franky, walking over to her. Franky and Brook had been staying back a bit, Robin too, but now they had decided to come over. "Are you alright?" He bent over, his arm around her. Nami dropped to her knees, her head buried in her hands.

Luffy stared at Nami for a long time, as she sat there sobbing. Finally, he turned towards Pell. "We need answers. Right now." He said sternly. Pell stared back at Luffy, before walking over to a large rock, and sitting down. "Very well. I might as well start from the beginning…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note, in the flashback, the underlined words are Pell talking. The italicized ones are Luffy, bold are Zoro, Undelined and italicized are Nami, Bold and italicized are Chopper, and bold, underlined, **_**and**_** italicized are Ussop.**

Brook stood back, leaning against the ship. Nami stayed on her knees, still crying, but more quietly now. Franky had stood up, and walked next to Brook. Robin was now kneeling next to Nami, her arm around her, but her head up to look at Pell. Zoro stood to the right of Nami, watching Pell, and to his left was Sanji, also watching Pell. To the left of the group were Ussop and Chopper, standing together, arms crossed, looking at Pell. Luffy stood closest to Pell, his face hidden by his hat, his arms dangling by his sides. Pell sighed, ad leaned forwards, his head rested on his knees. Chaka and Igaram stopped, and turned around, shooting a questioning glance at Pell. Pell didn't even have to turn his head to know this. "Go to the palace. We'll be up soon." He said, waving his hand at Chaka and Igaram. They nodded, turned around, and starting heading up to the palace. "Now then. Listen up." Pell ordered.

-Flashback-

It all started 3 weeks ago… Alabasta was under attack by a neighboring nation. The nation was no match for us, but some of its smaller forces got into Alubarna… It was quite hectic.

"LOOK OUT!"

A young man jumped from a building, shoving three people out of the way, just as a bomb went off inside of it. "What happened?" Asked a woman, about 45. "Some stupid enemy forces got into the house. Set a bomb. I'm lucky I found it." The young man spat on the ground, a scowl on his face. "This has been going on for so long. When will it end?" The woman cried, before ducking into an alley as a bunch of enemy soldiers passed. The young man growled, and stepped into the ruins of the hose, disappearing from view.

Meanwhile, across town, some soldiers were attacking a little girl…

_They were what?!_

Do you want me to continue?

_Yes…_

Then let me finish. Anyways, across town, some soldiers were attacking a little girl…

"Alright, sweetie, time to die." Sneered the soldier at the young, 5 year-old, girl. The young girl had short, black hair. Her eyes had tears of fright in them. "Help…" She cried, sobbing. "Nobodies gonna help you. It's just you and-" His words were cut short by a long, gem-covered piece of string to the side of his head. "Me." Replied the cool voice of Nefertari Vivi. She ran up to the young girl, and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" She asked, worry in her voice. "Yes. I'm fine… I think…" Said the young girl. "Thank you." Vivi stood up, and walked over to the soldier, her bangs hiding her face. "What kind of person would attack a young girl?" She asked, horrified. She then turned back towards the girl. "What's your name?" She asked. "Kerouki…" Replied the girl. "I'm Vivi. Where are your parents?" Asked Vivi, walking up to Kerouki, and kneeling down so she was at her height. "I don't know… one is a tall, black haired man, one is a black haired woman. "All right, let's find them. You have to be quiet though." Said Vivi, reassuringly. Kerouki nodded, her mouth clamped shut. Vivi smiled, and took her hand, before standing to her full height. "This way." She said, quietly.

Well, she brought the young girl to her parents… but that's when it happened…

_**That's when she… **_

No. Now, hush.

"There they are!" Cried Kerouki, slipping her hand from out of Vivi's and running towards her parents. Vivi followed her from behind, and watched as a tall, dark-haired woman embraced her daughter. Deep inside, Vivi felt a pang of sadness, at the fact that she never got that love. The girl's father walked up to Vivi. "Thank you." He said, earnestly. "Your welcome." Replied Vivi. She then turned around. "I need to get back…" She said to herself. "AH! LOOK OUT!" Shouted the man. "Huh?" Asked Vivi, whirling around.

BAM!

The man gasped, as Vivi fell into his arms, blood pouring from a new bullet wound I her side. Kerouki and her mother ran over. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Screamed the woman. "She was shot! Help me!" Cried the man, holding Vivi's back up. The woman ran over, and helped the man pick up Vivi, who lay unconscious in his arms. "Where should we take her?" He asked, looking around. "Our house, now hurry! That soldier will be here any second!" And all three of them, four if you count Vivi, ducked into the house that was right next to them.

_Ah, so she died from getting shot._

No…

_But getting shot was the cause of it._

Shut up! This is hard enough as is.

***Whack***

_Ow! Ok, ok!_

Anyways, the people took Vivi in, and tended to her wounds. She left 1 day later….

"Are you sure? Your wounds are still healing." "I'll be fine." Replied the blue-haired princess. "Alright…" Said the man. "Good luck." "Thanks." Said Vivi, before turning around and heading off into the city.

Reaching an open area, she glanced around before spotting the palace. "There!" She gasped, relieved. She ran back into the alley, and raced to the palace. Surprisingly, she got there without any troubles.

Running into the palace, she didn't stop until she reached the throne room. Running into it, she saw Pell, Chaka, Igaram, and Cobra all discussing plans for battle. She doubled over, panting hard. Cobra leapt to his feet immediately, running towards her, and the others stood up, looking over. "Vivi, are you ok? Asked Cobra, placing his arms around her. Vivi gasped for breath, holding her side where the bullet had punctured her, blood trickling from it. Finally, she lifted her head and looked at Cobra. "I'll be fine…" She gasped, straightening up. Cobra grimaced slightly, not liking to see his daughter this way, but let her walk over to where Pell, Chaka, and Igaram were nonetheless.

"Princess, are you all right?' Asked Pell, looking at her. "I'm fine… Trust me." Said Vivi, holding her right side, the side where the bullet hit her, with her left arm. "But we need to do something about these soldiers soon. They're attacking children now!" "They're WHAT?" Exclaimed Chaka. "Of all the lowlife things to do!" He growled. Vivi looked at him, nodding her agreement. "I agree." She said, putting her actions into words. "Which is why we need to do something fast." "My troops are almost ready for battle. We just need more weapons… and time." Sighed Chaka. "We don't have time!" Exclaimed Vivi, snapping her head up to look at him. "We don't have time! These soldiers are ruthless! They won't stop at anything to destroy Alubarna, AND Alabasta!" She cried, annoyed. "If only we had some way of slowing them down…" She muttered, putting her head in both hands. "Just some way of slowing them down." Cobra walked over to Vivi's side, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Calm down. You're taking the full weight of this on yourself." He said, soothingly. She lifted her head from her hands, and tilted it to look at him. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way." He said. Vivi smiled, softly, and then looked back at her hands.

Suddenly, a guard burst into the room. "THE ENEMY SOLDIERS ARE SURROUNDING THE PALACE! THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY IT!" He cried, out of breath. "WHAAT?" Shouted Cobra, running to the window. Outside, he clearly saw rows of soldiers. He ground his teeth, and then turned towards Chaka. "Chaka! Assemble your troops. I want them ready to meet these soldiers. Pell! You too! Igaram, take Vivi out of here!" The last statement was met by numerous protests on Vivi's part. "Yes sir." They all replied in unison. "Vivi," Cobra started, walking up to her. She sighted herself, and looked at him, her arms by her sides. "You need to get out of here. It's not safe-" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I CAN'T STAND HIDING WHILE MY COUNTRIES BEING ATTACKED AND DESTROYED!" Shouted Vivi, backing up a couple steps. "Vivi! Please, be reasonable!" Cried Cobra, moving towards Vivi. "I can't leave here." She said, her head down. "I can't give up." She raised her head. "I was good enough to help save Alabasta before. Let me help now." Cobra looked at Vivi with his black eyes, and Vivi looked at him with her dark brown eyes. "No." He said finally. "I don't want you to die." Vivi stared at him for a second, before lowering her head. "If that's the way it is, then I'm sorry." She said, quietly. "For what?" Inquired Cobra. Without a word, Vivi turned and ran out of the room. "Vivi!" Cried Cobra. "I'll get her, sir." Said Igaram, running after her.

Reaching the doors, Vivi swung them open, and ran out into the open air, tears falling from her face. She ran down the steps, and out of the gate. Enemy soldiers stared at her, but only for a moment. "GET HER!" They shouted. Vivi jumped up, pulling out her Peacock Slashers. "PEOCOCK SLASHER!" She shouted, snapping her hand towards a group of soldiers. The attack sliced through two, but the other three were able to dodge. "Princess!" Cried Igaram, running down the stairs. "IGARAM! HURRY! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME!" Shouted Vivi, and Igaram then knew what she was doing.

**What was she doing?**

She was buying them time.

_**I see.**_

Igaram turned around, and ran upstairs. "ASSEMBLE OUR SOLDIERS! IT'S THE FINAL BATTLE!" He yelled, running into the throne room. "Where's Vivi?" Asked Cobra, after Chaka and Pell ran out of the room. "She's buying us some time."

The look on Cobra's face showed his emotion: REALLY worried. It turned to a look of horror as a scream rang out outside. "No…" He gasped, running out of the room, and outside. "NO!" He shouted, as he saw a body of a blue-haired girl lying on the ground. "Hahaha!" She was no match for us! Ignore her, and storm the palace! "NOOOO!" Cried Vivi, pushing herself to her feet, and shoving the soldier who had spoken into the raised sword of another. She grabbed her peacock slashers, and whirled them overhead. "Peacock… spin!" She did a fierce turn around, slashing every soldier around her with her peacock slashers. "GET HER!" Screamed the commander, pointing at her. The soldiers pointed their guns at her.

"NOOO!" Shouted Cobra.

***BANG!***

Cobra watched, horrified, as Vivi's bloody body slumped to the ground. "NOW, STORM THE PALACE!" Shouted the commander.

-End of Flashback-

The Straw Hats were now all in a half-circle in front of Pell. "What happened next?" Breathed Nami. "Well, the enemy soldiers tried to attack the palace, but the royal army met them. Alabasta won." Said Pell, simply, but on his face tears were sliding down it. "By the time we got to Vivi-" He choked, his voice cracking. "She was already-" He bit back a sob. Nami stood up, walking over to him. "Don't worry. Let's go."

All the Straw Hats then began walking up to the palace.

All but one.

One crewmember stayed behind, lost in thought.

Monkey D. Luffy.

"Oh god, if only I had gotten here sooner." He thought, tears sliding down his face. His usual cheerful attitude gone. "If only I had told her sooner…" He said, burying his face into his hands. "If only I had told her… I love her…" He gasped, sobbing silently.

Finally, the young man turned around, and walked up to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Hope you like it. ^^ Please R&R.**

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Luffy stood on the balcony of the room where the Straw Hats were staying. The others were sitting around on their beds, not saying a word. "Hrnn…" Luffy growled, crossing his arms. "Luffy?" Asked Ussop, looking up. "Rrr…" Luffy kept turned away from the Straw Hats, but they could tell what he was feeling. They were feeling the same way. Anger, Sadness, Remorse. It was all jumbled up inside of their hearts.

Two knocks at the door. Nami turned towards the door, before standing up and opening it. Outside of their room was Pell. "May I enter?" He asked, looking around Nami and surveying the room. Nami nodded, before returning to sit on her bed. Pell walked over to the closest bed to his – Sanji's, and sat down at the foot of it.

"Pell…" Luffy said, from his spot on the balcony. Pell looked over at him. "What exactly happened after the royal army won against its enemy?" He asked, without turning around. This seemed to get everyone's attention, and they all looked at Pell. Pell sighed deeply, before speaking. "I suppose I must continue." He said. "All right. I'll finish."

-Flashback-

Well, the first thing Cobra ran to was a bloody, blue-haired figure collapsed on the ground…

Cobra ran down the steps of the palace, past dead bodies of soldiers, past _alive_ soldiers, not stopping until he reached Vivi's crumpled up body. "Vivi!" He gasped; stopping three feet from her, noticing something that made his blood run cold. He lowered his head, and Chaka and Pell ran up behind him. Igaram quickly followed. "Sir?" Asked Pell. Cobra walked up to Vivi, and knelt down. "She's dead." He said, his head dipped. Igaram seemed to do a double take. She's… what?" Asked Chaka, not believing it. "How can you know? You didn't check her pulse." Said Pell, walking up next to Cobra, and keeling down. In response, Cobra simply lifted Vivi's left arm. "What?" Asked Pell, looking from Vivi's arm to Cobra multiple times. "There's nothing there." Said Cobra, solemnly. "The "X" was wiped off." Pell, understanding finally, felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I told myself that… I ever wanted this to happen… but it has…" Gasped Pell, breathing heavily. Chaka walked up, and placed a hand where Vivi's heart would be.

Nothing.

"Nothing." Said Chaka, finally realizing the stares from Pell, Igaram, and Cobra. "No heartbeat. She's dead." They all sat, or stood in Igaram's case, where they were for about 5 minutes, before Cobra finally stood up, and picked up Vivi, her once active body now limp in his arms. "We need to arrange a burial…" He said, quietly. Pell nodded, stood up, helped Chaka up, and they all walked back to the palace.

-End of Flashback-

They all sat, or stood in _Luffy's_ case, where they were. "Where was she buried?" Asked Nami, quietly. "Follow." Said Pell, standing up and motioning for the others to follow him. Even Luffy turned from his original spot and followed him.

About a quarter mile from Alubarna, they stood in front of a bunch of gravestones, the two most prominent ones in the middle. On the one on the left, the words "Nefertari Titi." Were engraved. The other words were written in a language the Straw Hats couldn't understand. Well, maybe Robin could, but she didn't share it. On the one on the right were the words "Nefertari Vivi."

They stood there for a long time, before Luffy finally cracked. "HOW COULD YOU DIE THEN? WE WERE COMING BACK! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" He shouted at the grave. The others stared at him, before Nami spoke up. "Luffy… stop…" She said, reaching out with an arm. "WE WERE NAKAMA! YOU COULDN'T JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT!" He screamed, storming up to the grave. "LUFFY, STOP!" Shouted Zoro, realizing what Luffy was about to do. "Gum Gum… PISTOL!" Shouted Luffy.

The gravestone never had a chance.

They all stood there, awestruck and speechless. Luffy stood in front of where the gravestone once stood. "We were Nakama, Vivi…" He said, choking back tears. "Nakama…"

Finally, Luffy turned around and walked back to the palace without a word.

The next day, the Straw Hats were gone.

But where the grave once stood, was now a katana, standing up with it's blade in the ground. On the top was a straw hat, tied around the rim was a white cloth strip, like the ones the Straw Hats used to wear, and drawn on the front was a black X.

For death cannot keep away Nakama, loved ones, and especially not friends. In fact, it brings them even closer together.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

**Well, that's the end. Writing the end was hard, because I wanted to get some of everyone in the last part, but I'm really happy with what I chose. ^^ I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**

**P.S. Finally found a break line I liked that I could enter into Microsoft Word without that huge line appearing! W00t! Is picky about her break lines.**


End file.
